mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Laverne Clark vs. Koji Oishi
The fight was Koji Oishi's MMA and UFC debut. It was also his first loss. Oishi stepped in on short notice replacing an injured Daiju Takase. The Fight The first round began. Clark landed a flying knee and stuffed a single shoving away. Oishi looks young. Clark had his hands down stalking. Clark stuffed another single nicely. Regular countdown clock here. Four thirty-five remaining. Clark stuffed a double showing good hips. He landed a good right uppercut. That's Clark's best punch there. Four fifteen. Clark stuffed another single. Clark stuffed another double to the clinch with four minutes. Clark's takedown defense is superb, in a word. Clark worked the body with punches. Three thirty-five left. Clark kept working the body. He kneed the body. The ref wanted work. Three fifteen. Clark just kept working the body. Three minutes. They broke apart. Clark seemed very relaxed. Two thirty. Clark landed a right hand, he sprawled stuffing a double. Two fifteen. Clark missed a hard left hook. Two minutes. Clark landed a hard right and another, Clark easily stuffed a single. Clark stuffed a double to the clinch. One thirty-five remaining. One fifteen. One minute. The ref wanted work. Oishi kneed the thigh. And again. Clark worked some right hands inside. Thirty-five. Oishi tried a trip. Clark stuffed it landing a left inside. He kneed the leg. Fifteen left. Clark worked for a single. "Push off and back out," Miletich shouted to Clark. The first round ended. 10-9 Clark. The second round began. Four thirty-five. Oishi shot and got a good double to guard. Four fifteen. Clark had the butterflies in, actually. Four minutes. Oishi stood, had the back in a scramble with three thirty. Clark stood to the clinch and broke away. Clark straightened his kneepads. Three fifteen. They circled. Three minutes. Clark dropped his hands, bobbing and weaving. He had his mouth open. Two thirty-five. Oishi came in to the clinch there. He got the body lock and slammed Clark now and then he mounted. Two fifteen. Clark is in trouble. Goldberg had apparently noticed the open mouth as well. Two minutes. Oishi landed a pair of left hands. One thirty-five. "Block an arm, wrap it up and roll!" Oishi was trying to isolate the left arm. Clark defended. One fifteen. Clark was trying to cagewalk. One minute. Clark turned out avoiding the back mount turning to guard nicely there. Clark pushed Oishi to the cage. Fifteen. Oishi had an overhook on that left arm. The second round ended. Uneventful but 10-9 Oishi. Clark appeared to be a bit more fatigued than Oishi. The third round began. Oishi missed a leg kick. Clark flurried but missed, falling. Four thirty. Clark landed a flying knee, Oishi got a double to the half-butterfly. Four fifteen. Oishi was setting up a leglock perhaps. Nope he passed to half-guard with four minutes. Clark swept turning and reversing on top to guard. Nice! This is not good for Oishi. Clark worked the body. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Clark worked the body with rights. Three minutes. Oishi's ribs were starting to show some bruising. "Hands on his biceps!" Miletich called. Two thirty-five left. Miletich was inches away. Clark landed a few lefts to the body, hard ones. "Put him back against the cage." Two minutes. Clark landed more rights to the body. One thirty-five. Oishi's ribs were still getting beat up there. "Keep it working, Laverne." One fifteen. Clark worked lefts to the body, progressively harder and harder, ooh. One minute. "Ribs ribs ribs, head." "He's gonna try to take an arm. Be careful." Thirty-five. Clark worked rights to the body. Harder and harder. Harder and harder. Fifteen. Oishi was just hanging on desperately, grimacing in pain. Clark kept working rights to the rib area. The third round ended. 10-9 Clark. 29-28 Clark in my opinion.